A magnetoresistive component comprising at least one magnetoresistive layer system with the associated inputs and outputs has hitherto been planned individually, that is to say the component has an individual architecture. In this case, the circuit layout (wiring, positioning) is usually designed manually or using self-created layout software. Since magnetoresistive components are increasingly gaining in importance, such a procedure for the configuration of the layout or the architecture is not expedient.